


it's like he peered into your soul.

by ivermectin



Series: gossip girl metafic [5]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Dan Humphrey, i'm putting this in gg metafic even though it's AU, just because it fits the vibes, this is not how i saw my 2021 going (no regrets though!), we're getting to the point where im pretending to be dan humphrey more than penn badgley ever did, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/pseuds/ivermectin
Summary: There is one Daphne du Maurier quote that has always evoked something in me, namely: “But luxury has never appealed to me, I like simple things, books, being alone, or with somebody who understands.” While it might sound a bit strange to people who don’t know us: you, Nate Archibald, are my somebody who understands.Or, here is me envisioning what Dan writing wedding vows for Nate would look like.
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Dan Humphrey
Series: gossip girl metafic [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	it's like he peered into your soul.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnCherie/gifts).



> Anna mentioned in a comment on my other fic that a Dan/Nate wedding vows fic would be interesting, given we have [canon Dan/Blair vows](https://twitter.com/JLeitenberg/status/1334910855998140417) that are [written by Dan](https://danwrotelouisweddingvowsfor-blog.tumblr.com/post/16429583140), so I channelled my inner Dan Humphrey again.

There is one Daphne du Maurier quote that has always evoked something in me, namely: “But luxury has never appealed to me, I like simple things, books, being alone, or with somebody who understands.” While it might sound a bit strange to people who don’t know us: you, Nate Archibald, are my somebody who understands.

You have shown me how to move past my loneliness, how not to get stuck in my own mind. Before I met you, before I really got to know you, I was limited by my own perspective. I felt that some things were absolute truths and realities, and I wasn’t ready to admit that I could be wrong, to look past my preconceived ideas and notions.

You changed that, Nate. You changed everything.

Once I really got to know you, that fateful day at Yale when you came back for me even though you didn’t have to, I knew that I was wrong about who I thought you were. And getting to know you, the real you, with all your gentle kindness and easy compassion, has brought out a side to me, one I never knew existed.

I realised that before you, I didn’t really know how to live. I didn’t like how I felt about who I was, and I wasn’t sure if there was something wrong with myself, or with the world around me. I didn’t laugh or have fun or participate in life, and if I did, I felt like I was filling a role; doing what was expected of me.

The only role you have ever expected me to fill is myself. All you have ever wanted for me is to be happy. You have allowed me to grow into a better person, someone who is less jaded and hurt, someone to whom hope and optimism can almost come naturally. The person you have helped me become is a person I never thought I could be. It’s your sweetness and sincerity that have changed me; your unconditional love that gives me strength to be myself every day, and feel like maybe myself is a good enough person to be.

Like Daphne du Maurier, I don’t think I crave luxury. I don’t know if I ever did. I just wanted someone who understands me, someone I can be quiet with, someone I can be alone with. You are that person to me. We’ve done everything that two people our age can do together. Pretended to be each other. Almost raised a baby together. Lived under the same roof. Shared clothes. Helped each other through college. When I’m with you, Nate, I never feel lonely. And I’m going to be with you, for as long as we have; for as long as you’ll have me.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to hmu @ bisexualdanhumphrey on tumblr, which most of you know is where i lurk. ~~also once i learn how to make gifsets i WILL make a D/N marriage gifset. i have the visuals in my head. and the gifset WILL happen. maybe in like, a few more months. or years. or never. but i have the images in my head.~~


End file.
